David Warner
Manchester, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni |activités = Acteur Comédien Réalisateur |premier = L’ennemi |voix = Rob (L’ennemi-''Le désastre) |années = Depuis 1962 |sites = Site web }} '''David Hattersley Warner', né le 29 juillet 1941 à Manchester, est un acteur et réalisateur anglais connu pour avoir joué plusieurs rôles de méchants. Il prête sa voix à Rob dans la version originale du Monde Incroyable de Gumball, de L’ennemi à Le désastre. Filmographie Cinéma : Blifil *1966 : : Morgan Delt *1966 : : Édouard II *1968 : The Bofors Gun : Terry « Lance Bar » Evans *1968 : Work Is a 4-Letter Word : Valentine Brose *1968 : : Lysander *1968 : : Conte Odoevsky *1968 : : Konstantin Treplev *1969 : : Michael Kohlhaas *1970 : : Joshua *1970 : The Engagement *1970 : L'arnaqueuse : Lord Nicholas "Nick" Dorset *1971 : The Uniform *1971 : : Henry Niles *1973 : : Edward Charlton *1973 : : Torvald *1974 : : Dennis Charles Nipple *1975 : : Sampson Brass *1976 : Summer Rain *1976 : : Jennings *1977 : : Capitaine Hauptmann Kiesel *1977 : : Kevin Langham / Kevin Woodford *1977 : Age of Innocence : Henry Buchanan *1977 : : Burbank *1978 : : Appleton *1978 : : Agha Firdausi *1979 : Morsures : Phillip Payne *1979 : : Peter O'Neill *1979 : : Stevenson *1980 : : John David Nau *1981 : : Evil *1981 : : Murphy *1982 : : Ed Dillinger, Sark, Maître Contrôle Principal (MCP) *1983 : : docteur Alfred Necessiter *1984 : Summer Lightning : George Millington *1984 : : père *1987 : : père *1988 : Keys to Freedom : Nigel Heath *1988 : Hostile Takeover: Eugene Brackin *1988 : My Best Friend Is a Vampire : professeur McCarthy *1988 : : Waxwork Man *1988 : , : docteur McPherson *1988 : Hanna's War : capitaine Julian Simon *1988 : Pulse Pounders : Evil Clergyman *1988 : Magdalene : Baron von Seidl: *1989 : Mortal Passions : docteur Terrence Powers *1989 : Grave Secrets : docteur Carl Farnsworth *1989 : : sergent John Talbot *1990 : Tripwire: Josef Szabo *1991 : : Commander *1991 : : Professeur Jordon Perry *1991 : Drive : chauffeur *1991 : : chancelier Gorkon *1992 : Return to the Lost World : professeur Summerlee *1992 : : Ellic *1992 : Spies Inc. : Cleague *1993 : : docteur Madden *1993 : Taking Liberty : Sir Leopold Linwood *1993 : Créature des ténèbres : Chancelier Thayer *1993 : Quest of the Delta Knights *1993 : Piccolo grande amore : prince Max *1994 : Felony : Cooper *1994 : Loving Deadly : Grant *1994 : Tryst : Jason *1994 : : docteur Wrenn *1994 : L'Emprise de la peur : docteur Lamont *1995 : : Everett Longstreet *1995 : : révérend Langley *1995 : Final Equinox: Shilow *1995 : Luise knackt den Jackpot : majordome *1996 : Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible *1996 : Seven Servants : Blade *1996 : : Tod *1997 : : narrateur *1997 : : Barclay *1997 : : Spicer Lovejoy *1997 : : Gus Gold *1998 : The Last Leprechaun : Simpson *1999 : : EammonGarrity *1999 : : Geoffrey Tolwyn *2001 : Code meurtrier *2001 : : Sandar *2001 : Back to the Secret Garden : docteur Snodgrass *2001 : Superstition : juge Padovani *2001 : The Code Conspiracy : professeur *2002 : La Petite licorne : Ted Regan *2003 : : Pap *2004 : Straight Into Darkness : Deacon *2004 : Cortex : Master of the organization *2004 : : docteur Francis Mead *2004 : Cyber Wars : Joseph Lau *2004 : Avatar *2005 : The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse : docteur Erasmus Pea *2010 : A Thousand Kisses Deep : Max *2010 : : Abbot *2013 : : Eugene Devlin *2017 : You, Me and Him : Michael Miller *2018 : : Amiral Boom }} Télévision : Steve *1963 : : Gee *1965 : War of the Roses : *1970 : NBC Experiment in Television : Dominic Boot *1975 : Three Comedies of Marriage : Bobby *1977 : The Blue Hotel : Swede *1978 : Clouds of Glory: The Rime of the Ancient Mariner : William Wordsworth *1978 : : *1979 : : Laurence Beesley *1981 : : Falco *1982 : Nancy Astor : Philip Kerr *1982 : : Rustichello *1983 : : Alexander Sebastien *1983 : : monsieur Bowlly *1984 : : Zandor *1984 : Frankenstein : créature *1984 : Charlie : Charlie Alexander *1984 : A Christmas Carol : Bob Cratchit *1985 : : Don Armado *1985 : Hitler's S.S.: Portrait in Evil : Reinhard Heydrich *1985-1986 : Hold the Back Page : Ken Wordsworth *1987 : Desperado : Ballard *1987 : (Crossbow) : l'Alchimiste *1988 : Worlds Beyond : Ken Larkin *1989 : *1990 : (Le verre empoisonné) : Bradley Thompson *1990 : The Secret Life of Ian Fleming : Amiral Godfrey *1990 : : Sir Arthur Wedgeworth *1990 : : Justin Hunnicut *1991 : Uncle Vanya : Vanya *1991 : (Cast a Deadly Spell) : Amos Hackshaw *1991 : : Thomas Eckhardt *1992 : De terre et de sang : Tripoli *1992 : Diagnostic : Meurtre - The House on Sycamore Street : docteur Lloyd Stern *1992 : : docteur Alan Goetz *1992 : : Zarm *1992 : : Gul Madred *1992-1995 : : Ra's al Ghul *1993 : (La Formule magique) : Harley Griswold *1993 : *1993 : : Eli Levitt *1993 : *1993 : (Hair) : docteur Lock *1993 : : Inspecteur McLaughlin *1993 : : Winston Smiles *1993-1994 : : Richard Germain *1994 : : Jor-El *1994 : : Aldous Gajic *1994 : : Talon *1995 : : Révérend Timothy Palmore *1995 : : Ice Breaker *1995 : : Bill Trenton *1995 : The Choir : Alexander Troy *1995-1997 : : The Lobe *1995-1997 : : Herbert Landon / Crâne rouge *1995 : : Prince Vladimir *1995 : : Arthur Dearborn *1995 : : Archimage *1996 : : docteur Botkin *1996 : Dar l'invincible 3 : L'Œil de Braxus : Lord Agon *1996 : Captain Simian & The Space Monkeys : The Glyph *1997 : : docteur Nordhoff *1997 : Roar : narrateur *1997 : A Mind to Kill : David Caulfield *1997-2001 : : Alpha *1998 : Toonsylvania : docteur Victor Frankenstein *1998 : Three : The Man *1998 : Houdini : Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *1999 : : narrateur *1999 : : docteur Felix Latham *1999 : : inspecteur Harold Langford *1999 : : Ra's al Ghul *1999 : : Vassu *2000 : Cendrillon Rhapsodie : Martin *2000 : : Eliezer *2000 : : Ra's al Ghul *2000 : Buzz l'Éclair : Lord Angstrom *2000 : : Arago *2000 : Love & Money : Hugh *2001-2003 : : vieil homme *2001 : Hornblower: Mutiny : Capitaine James Sawyer *2001 : Hornblower: Retribution : Capitaine James Sawyer *2001-2003 : : Nergal *2002 : The Investigation *2002 : Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde : Sir Danvers Carew *2003 : Battle Force: Andromeda : Lord Xantar *2003 : Hearts of Gold : docteur Theo John *2004 : Conviction : Lenny Fairburn *2004 : : Luther Crackenthorpe *2005 : Arena : narrateur / conteur *2005 : Sensitive Skin : Robert Ringwald *2006 : Sweeney Todd : Fielding *2006 : Mr. Loveday's Little Outing : Lord Moping *2006 : The Battle for Rome : Claudius Pulcher *2006 : Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire : Pulcher *2006 : : Lord Downey *2006 : Perfect Parents : Père Thomas *2007 : : Gerald *2008 : In Love with Barbara : Lord Mountbatten *2008-2015 : : Povel Wallander *2009 : : Lord Azlok *2009 : Le Mémorial d'Albert : Franck *2011 : : Peter Fossett *2012 : : Mackenzie *2012 : The Secret of Crickley Hall *2013 : (Destruction mutuelle assurée) : professeur Grisenko *2014 : : Abraham Van Helsing (3 épisodes) *2015 : : Sir Andrew Pike *2015 : : Donald Lockston *2015 : Southern Troopers : Amiral Warner *2015-2016 : Le Monde Incroyable de Gumball : Rob *2016 : : Rabbi Max Steiner }} Liens externes * Site web en:David Warner Catégorie:Équipe de la série Catégorie:Voix originales Catégorie:Monde réel Catégorie:Guest stars